Fukai Mori
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Itu tidak mungkin Hoshigaki-san. Jalan yang kupilih telah kuatur sedemikian rupa. Kau tak 'kan bisa memasuki jalan yang telah kubangun. Kau hanya bisa menyaksikannya dari luar jalan." ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: ****Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Fukai Mori by Dei-kun**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Jika ingin merasakan apa yang saya rasakan ketika menulis fict ini. Harap mendengarkan lagu Anata ga Ita Mori, ost. Fate/Stay Night.**

**

* * *

**

Senja telah menghilang bersamaan dengan terbenamnya sang surya. Menyisahkan sinar lembayung yang menjadi ciri khas ketika sang surya telah beristirahat. Sehingga pada akhirnya kegelapanlah yang akan menguasai separuh jagat.

Rembulan tampak jelas dari kaca jendela, menyisahkan temaram di dalam ruangan tertembus cahaya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari rembulan itu. Mata merahku sekarang telah terfokus pada darah pekat yang menempel di kedua tangan ini.

Tangan kananku memutar keran wastafel, dengan segera air keluar dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakan air tersebut. Kini, kedua tanganku telah terselimuti oleh dinginnya air.

Aku berhasil membersihkan cairan merah ini. Tapi, walaupun begitu, tetap saja cairan merah ini tak bisa menghilang dari tubuhku.

Terus mengalir melewati organ-organ dalamku.

Membuatku hidup dan bisa menorehkan luka mematikan di tubuh klan dan juga...kedua orangtuaku.

Malam begitu senyap. Hanya aku dan gelimpangan mayat kaku yang mengisi kesenyapan ini.

Indera pendengaranku menangkap suara telapak kaki yang mulai mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

Sasuke.

Aku teringat padanya. Dialah adik yang paling kusayangi, bahkan melebihi kedua orangtuaku. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya ataupun menyisahkan goresan luka di tubuh kecilnya. Walaupun aku tahu luka yang mendalam sudah menunggunya.

#

#

Terus melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya. Seakan kaki tak akan pernah lelah membawa tubuh ini pergi jika mengingat gelimpangan mayat yang berserakan.

Kenapa?!

Bukankah semenjak umur empat tahun aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Konflik. Peperangan. Mayat. Apa karena aku telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku?

Tidak! Bukan itu...

Ini semua karena aku telah merasakan begitu kejamnya kehidupan, sehingga aku tidak ingin jika kekejaman itu terulang kembali. Cukup sudah aku yang merasakan, meskipun aku dicap sebagai pengkhianat klan, kebencian orang-orang yang tertumpah padaku, dan dendam adikku, aku siap untuk menanggung semuanya.

-

Jika saja klanku tidak merencanakan kudeta atau melenceng dari jalan yang lurus. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah!

-

Setelah memohon kepada Sandaime untuk merahasiakan hal yang sebenarnya dan melindungi adikku dari Danzo dan petinggi desa, lalu mengancam Danzo untuk tidak menjamah tubuh adikku, aku pergi dengan membawa nama tercemar ini. Sendiri.

-

Hanya ada satu asa kenapa aku masih ingin hidup, yaitu bertarung dengan adikku dan hanya dialah yang bisa mengakhiri hidupku, melampiaskan rasa dendam yang telah kutanamkan padanya. Hanya ini ganjaran yang tepat untukku.

-

Tujuanku sekarang hanya satu, menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

#

**~Fukai Mori~**

#

Terus berlari meninggalkan kenyataan yang telah diguratkan. Berharap pada ilusi yang masih buram di depan sana. Bayang-bayang mengerikan ketika aku membunuh mereka masih saja menerorku, tak ingin memuntahkanku dari kelam kelimut yang bahkan mengalahkan kegelapan malam. Kalbuku terguncang.

Lintasan yang melintang terlihat begitu kabur di mataku. Terasa air hangat yang sedari tadi telah mengalir. Menjatuhkan butir demi butir memori indah ketika aku bersama adikku, memberi bekas pada sejarah baru yang telah tercipta, dan menghilangkan ingatan getir ketika menghabisi klanku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja kakiku tergelincir di antara dahan pohon yang aku jejaki sekarang.

Aku terjatuh ke bumi. Rasa nyeri menyerang pergelangan kaki kiriku, sepertinya tulangku patah. Aku mencoba bergerak menuju sebuah pohon; bersandar dan berlindung di tubuhnya. Malam begitu kelam, langit begitu muram, rembulan meredup, suhu merendah, pepohonan bergeming. Mata mulai menuntunku pada alam bawah sadar, membawaku untuk melupakan sejenak semua kejadian malam tadi.

**-o-**

Horizon timur tampak mulai menyingsing sang fajar. Cahayanya berhasil menembus celah dedaunan pohon dimana aku sedang terlelap. Dengan berat, mata ini perlahan mulai terbuka. Indera penglihatan ini mendapati pergelangan kaki kiriku telah terbalut oleh perban yang di dalamnya telah diselipkan oleh dua batang ranting. Siapakah yang telah menolongku?

"Whoaamm!" Mataku teralih pada seorang pria mirip hiu yang menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia duduk bersandar di atas pohon di sebrangku. Dilihat dari segi usia dia lebih tua sekitar sepuluh tahun dariku. Apakah pria hiu itu yang telah menolongku?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Kebetulan sekali..." ucapnya seraya meloncat turun dari pohon. "Tidurmu lelap juga sehingga kau tak bisa merasakan apapun saat aku menyentuh kakimu," gerutunya dan segera melangkah mendekat ke arahku.

Sepertinya...iya, dialah yang telah menolongku.

Mataku meneliti secara seksama. Agaknya aku mengetahuinya. Dia adalah Hoshigaki Kisame, _missing-nin_ dari desa Kirigakure. Salah satu dari Tujuh Ahli Pedang Legendaris. Di punggungnya terdapat suatu benda yang terbalut perban, tak lain itu adalah Samehada, pedang yang bisa menghisap _chakra_ lawan. Dan hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan Samehada tersebut.

"Dari pelindung kepalamu, kau seorang shinobi dari Konoha, ya 'kan?" tanyanya yang sekarang telah berdiri tepat di depanku.

...

"Hahaha... Pertanyaan bodoh!" tawanya seraya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. "Seorang shinobi mustahil akan terjatuh dari pohon dan mengalami cidera sepertimu, sekalipun kau adalah shinobi amatir," ucapnya yang terdengar seperti mengejek di telingaku.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," gumamku yang baru mengeluarkan suara.

Raut wajahnya menampakkan sedikit kekagetan lalu kembali seperti semula. "Senang bisa dikenali oleh shinobi amatir sepertimu."

"Aku bukanlah shinobi amatir seperti yang kau sebut." Hoshigaki terlihat menaikkan kedua alisnya; menunggu kalimatku yang berikut. "Aku adalah mantan anbu," kataku menyeringai.

"Hei, Nak, usiamu tak mengatakan begitu, bahkan kau--"

"Jangan memandang seseorang dari apa yang dapat dilihat, kau tak tahu apa yang telah kurasa dan kuperbuat pada klanku. Kau akan kaget jika aku menceritakan kronologi tragis klanku," gerutuku memotong kalimatnya yang belum selesai diucapkannya.

"Menarik. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Uchiha Itachi," jawabku seadanya.

"Uchiha... Uchiha..." Hoshigaki kelihatan mengingat-ingat nama depanku. "Oh... Salah satu klan yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha." Dia memandangiku dari rambut sampai kakiku. "Memang tragis. Apa kau dibuang oleh klanmu sehingga harus menjadi begini?" suara cekikikan terdengar dari kalimatnya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, baiklah, agaknya tipe orang sepertimu tak bisa diajak bercanda... Hmm, sekiranya apa aku boleh tahu kemana kau akan bertempat tinggal?"

"Akatsuki."

"Hah, maksudmu desa Akatsuki? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama desa itu."

"Bukan. Aku akan tinggal bersama kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki." Aku menatapnya tanpa asa. "Apakah kau mempunyai tempat untuk pulang, Hoshigaki-san?"

"Tidak. Bisa jadi guratan nasib kita sama."

"Sama ya..." Aku menghentikan kalimatku, lalu mengatakan, "Itu tidak mungkin, Hoshigaki-san. Jalan yang kupilih sudah kuatur sedemikian rupa. Kau tak 'kan bisa memasuki jalan yang telah kubangun. Kau hanya bisa menyaksikannya dari luar jalan."

"Jika jalan yang membentang itu aku masuki, apa yang akan kau perbuat?"

"Membunuhmu," ucapku dingin. "Jalan tersebut hanya bisa dimasuki olehku dan adikku saja."

"...Hahaha... Sungguh menarik!"

Keheningan berbaur setelah Hoshigaki menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

Aku mencoba berdiri, salah satu tanganku bertumpu pada tubuh pohon. Hoshigaki terlihat ingin menolongku, tapi niatnya terhenti karena aku telah berdiri.

Aku tidaklah selemah yang dia pikir. Aku masih cukup kuat untuk berdiri dengan satu kaki.

Mencoba untuk berjalan ternyata tantangan yang lebih sulit. Kalau begini akan lama bagiku untuk segera menemui Madara.

"Kau kesulitan, Nak—uhh, maksudku Itachi-san?" tanyanya yang mengikuti langkahku dari belakang. Tidakkah dia ingin meninggalkanku?

"Aku masih dapat berjalan. Kenapa kau tak pergi?" tanyaku dengan nada agak kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak mendapatkan tempat yang cocok untuk menjadi rumahku, tak mempunyai tujuan. Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

Langkahku terhenti mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kenapa?" Aku bertanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhku.

"Setidaknya aku ingin menyaksikan sejarah baru yang akan kau ciptakan di luar dari jalanmu."

Aku tetap bergeming. "Bagiku tak masalah. Sejarah tercipta karena adanya saksi yang akan menceritakannya kepada generasi berikutnya. Tapi tujuanku bukanlah mencari seorang atau lebih saksi."

"Intinya?"

"Terserah padamu, ingin mengikutiku atau tidak. Tapi keputusan sebenarnya bukan berada di tanganku."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Apa Hoshigaki-san akan mengikutiku?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu jika kita sudah sampai, maka _dia_lah yang akan menentukannya."

-

#

-

Langit kelihatan biru bersih, angin telah menerbangkan gumpalan awan menuju timur. Hoshigaki Kisame menengadah menatap ke atas; melihat langit luas. Tak tampak lagi teman yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Dia telah pergi, meninggalkannya lebih dahulu.

"_Inikah sejarah yang aku tunggu itu, Itachi-san?"_

"_Inikah alasan kenapa aku hanya boleh melihatnya di luar dari jalanmu?"_

"_Kau telah menciptakan guratan nasibmu sendiri. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu di dalam hutan itu, bertahun-tahun lalu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Owaru, Fin, Tamat---------------------------------------**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Adakah author's note sebanyak dua kali? Yah, apapunlah... Awal cerita diambil dari manga Naruto vol. 43. Ketika Itachi bertemu dengan Kisame, itu murni karangan saya.**** Maaf untuk alur/plot yang berantakan. Sekian dan terimakasih.**

**Fukai mori = (di) dalam hutan.  
**


End file.
